Thank You
by cartoon-crazy987
Summary: Danny meets a crazy ghost girl who is obsessed with protecting her little sister. Can Danny help her move on? and who is her little sister anyway? Short story, some of my OC in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Annita: Hi everyone! okay well I wrote this story when I was camping up in the woods with NO electricity. Worst three days of my life sniff sniff**

**Straberrie:oh you big baby**

**Annita: AM NOT! anyway due to lack of electricity I had to write this on good old fashion Paper first, something I never do. I didnt put any names in it other then Danny Jazz andd Sam, i purposely left out the ghost and little girls name cuz well just because. **

**Strawberrie: Great...im sure no ones even gunna read this...**

**Annita: BAH! shes just in a bad mood because when we got back from camping we found our dog...dead...it was sad.**

**Strawberrie: She looked so...fake! when we left she looked fine but she just died so suddenly!**

**Annita: Its okay Berrie...WELL enjoy this story I made. I dont know why i even wrote it. It dosent really have a point. XD**

**Strawberrie: life...has no point.**

**Annita: O,o thats emo talk for a 10 year old...**

**Strawberrie:...im 11...not that it matters...**

* * *

Danny phantom flew threw the streets of Amity Park keeping an eye out for anything that looked suspicious. Or that's what it looked like he was doing. The truth was that Danny Phantom, Aka Danny Fenton was Daydreaming. His mind in a far off place as he soared threw the sky. He had had a hard day at school. Being bullied by Dash, getting an F on his math quiz and skipping class three times to fight a ghost. The box ghost to be precise. Sighing Danny flipped over on his back. Forgetting he was on patrol.

"Mabey I'll go visit Sam..." He mumbled to himself thinking of his Gothic friend. Danny was rudely jolted out of his thoats when pain erupted on his back as he was shot from behind. Danny cried out and turned around to see who it was that had attacked him. Only to find that he didn't know this ghost. Which surprised him a little because it was uncommon for new ghosts to appear. though it did happen. The ghost he was looking at was a girl many 15 or 16. She had grey sickly looking skin brown blond hair with fading red tips and cold emotionless gray eyes. She wore a black cloak that hung loosely around her gaunt form like a second skin. And she didn't look happy.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked rubbing his soar back. The girl sighed tiredly,

"Why are you attacking my little sister?" She asked a hint of anger in her voice. Danny looked around,

"are you talking to me?" He asked confused

"shes only six!" The ghost girl explained ignoring Danny.

"I wasn't attacking anyone!" Danny huffed indigently

"I swore I would protect her, its become my obsession you know...Protecting her. Shes my life...why are you trying to take away my life?" She asked her eyes flashing blood red. Danny's brow furrowed.

"look I don't really know what your talking about, Maybe if you explain I could help you." Danny offered

"NOOO!" The ghost scram

"She wont even talk to me! NO ONE CAN PROTECT HER BUT ME! you just want to kill her like you killed ME!" As the ghost girl scram the last word she lunged at Danny her fists glowing red. Danny yelped and turned intangible causing the ghost girl to pass harmlessly threw him.

"WHAT are you doing! there's not even anyone here that I could attack!" dodging a few red ecto blasts the girl shot at him. Suddenly the ghost got stiff. She quickly glanced down then back up. Noticing this Danny looked down as well. There was nothing below them but a little white house. Danny looked back up the ghost girl was right in front of him. She swung a scythe at him, caught off guard Danny barley managed to not get sliced in half. He did however, end up with a long gash across his chest. Stunned Danny started to fall.

_were the heck did she get that scythe_! He thought as he tumbled towards the house he had been fighting above. Ignoring the Pain in his chest Danny concentrated on turning intangible.

_I don't think whoever lives there would appreciate it very much if i crashed threw their ceiling. _The last thing Danny heard before he slipped threw the roof was the ghost girl scream,

"NO!"

Danny stopped his fall before he hit the floor of the house he was in. Turning tangible he gently floated to the ground pressing a hand to the gash on his chest.

_at least I didn't break anything... _He thought looking around the room he had fallen into. Hearing a noise behind him Danny spun around. His eyes fell on a little girl sitting in the corner.

"oh...uh...sorry! is this your room?" He asked scratching the back of his neck nervously. The little girl nodded slowly. She looked about six or seven she had short brown hair that barley reached her shoulders and light blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned. Definitely not a ghost.

"Rigt well I'll leave then.." Danny mumbled heading for the roof.

"WAIT!" The little girl cried Jumping up. Danny contemplated weather to run or stay. He decided to stay. Floating down Danny landed on the girls floor. His knees buckled and he fell on all fours. the little girl ran up to him.

"are you okay Mr. Ghost?" she asked. Danny nodded and pressed his hand against his chest again. Green, Red blood oozed threw his fingers, staining his gloves and falling onto the little girls carpet.

"Just...a little dizzy is all...um what did you want?" Danny asked his chest throbbing painfully.

"um well..." The girl took a step back. Her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Yeah?" Danny pressed trying not to be rude but a little worried that the crazy ghost girl might show up.

"well..." The little girl took a deep breath.

"My big sister died a while ago in a ghost attack. She got hit in the chest with a green blasty thing I was there when it happened...she jumped in front of me to protect me from getting hurt..it was all..." The little girl took a shaky breath,

"She told me she would never let anything bad happen to me ever. And that she would always protect me. I see her every now and then floating outside the house...I saw her..." the little girl paused and looked at Danny's chest.

"I saw her do that to you...She doesn't look very happy and I just want her to go away. Its not that I don't miss her a'cuz I do. I want her to go away to be happy! I don't know were ghosts go to be Happy but that's were I want her to go. But every time I try to talk to her I get scared and run away. Or she disappears. Once I even told her not to come into my room because she was scaring me." The little girl paused and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"So I wrote her a letter...and a story and I was wondering if...if maby you would give them to her?" The little girl asked. Danny whistled quietly,

"so _your _her little sister..." He said shaking his head then he nodded,

"All right sure. were is it?" The little girls face split into a smile. She turned away from Danny and ran to her bed. She shoved her hand under her pillow and pulled out three sheets of paper. Running back to Danny she handed him a Picture first.

It was a picture of her waving to her older sisters ghost as it flew away into the sunset. He smiled and took the story and letter from her as well. Danny stood up wobbling slightly.

"Okay you can read the story and look at the picture but that's all. Don't read the letter. Get it?" The girl ordered.

"got it." Danny replied

"Good" The girl mock saluted giving Danny the Okay to leave. Which he did. Floating threw the ceiling Danny went on High alert searching for the ghost girl.

_maybe I should have asked what her name was._ He thought. Out loud he yelled,

"HELLO? crazy ghost girl with the scythe? were are you?" When he got no answer he sighed and mumbled.

"Oh well I'll come back tomorrow." His chest throbbed painfully again,

_I'm in no condition to fight anyway... better have Jazz fix me up..._he thought tiredly. With that Danny flew off towards Fenton works.

* * *

**Annita: Well I dont have anything to wright her cuz I already have it all written out, just wanted to separate it into two or three chapters...soo next chapter!**

**Strawberrie: meh..**

**Annita: And i know im not the greatest writer but i like making storys...hahah so thanx to all of you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annita: Well here we go.. I dont want danny to read the letter cuz I have no clue what it should say and I dont want to write anything too sappy, soo hes just not gunna read it... hows that sound Blueberry? get it BLUEberry cuz shes been so BLUE lately! haha I crack my self up.**

**Strawberrie: Im...alergic to blueberries...**

**Annita:...oh yah...**

* * *

Danny flew in threw the wall to his room. Turning human he peeked his head out his door. The coast was clear not a parent in sight. Which was a good thing because it would have been hard to explain the huge blood stain seeping its way threw his shirt. And even harder to explain the long gash across his chest. Running to his sisters room Danny knocked lightly on the door. He waited a few minuets trying to keep most of the blood off the ground when Jazz finally did open the door she gasped loudly and pulled Danny into her room.

"oh-my-gosh! Danny are you _okay! _what happened? how bad does it hurt? how long have you had it? here sit down." Before Danny could even answer one of her questions he was pushed onto her bed. Jazz ran to her closet and pulled out a first Aid kit she had stored in there.

"Take off your shirt." she ordered walking over to him. Danny obliged wincing slightly when he lifted his arms.

"oh...that looks bad..." Jazz mumbled. Danny looked down at the gash on his chest it was pretty deep and it was gushing greenish red blood but he had had worse. Jazz began doctoring the wound. Wrapping the cloth around his chest tightly but gently.

"whats that?" She asked suddenly. Danny realized he was still holding the little girls letters and began to explain to Jazz what had happened. Once he was done Jazz asked,

"So have you read the story yet?" She was sitting next to Danny looking at the paper inquisitively. She had already finished bandaging her little brother up. Danny shook his head, no.

"weeelll are you going to read it?" She asked impatiently. Danny smiled and began to read the story out loud.

_Once there was a little girl and her big sister. They were bestest best friends and played together all day long._

_One day the big sister Died protectiong her little sister. It was really sad and made the little sister cry a lot. _

_But what made the little sister even sadder was seeing her big sisters ghost outside her window. _

_At first she was happy! but after a while she saw how sad her big sisters ghost was. Seeing her sad ghost sister made the little girl really super sad. _

_So she went and talked to her ghost sister and told her to go away to wherever ghosts go._

_when her big sisters ghost asked why she wanted her to leave the little sister said because I want you to be Happy._

_So the big sisters ghost smiled and flew away into the sunset. Not sad anymore._

_The end_

Danny finished reading and looked over at Jazz.

"Do...you really think the ghost girl is going to leave?" He asked. Jazz shook her head.

"I don't know Danny...I just don't know." Danny and Jazz cleaned up the blood on the floor and bed. Throwing away his old shirt and thanking his sister Danny snuck back into his room being cautious of his parents. Once he was in his room pulled on his Pajamas and crawled into bed. Tucking the little girls letters under his pillows. Soon he was fast asleep.

**LiNe BrAkE**

The next thing Danny knew he was being pulled out of bed. Before he could react he was thrown against the wall. Wincing Danny looked up expecting to see skulker or even Vlad but was surprised when he came face to face with the ghost girl.

"wha-what the..." Danny mumbled disorientated

"Why? why did you attack her? What did you steal from her?" The ghost girl asked angrily. Standing up Danny went ghost and flew out of his house not wanting to destroy anything.

"Stop running and FIGHT ME!" Yelled the ghost girl shooting out of Danny roof. Danny spun around just in time to dodge the ghosts scythe. She swung madly giving him absolutely no chance to fight back.

"WAIT!" Danny yelled ducking as the ghost girl swung the scythe over his head.

"Your little sister gave me something to give to you!" He yelled quickly. Jumping to the left, the scythe just barley missing him. The ghost girl hesitated backing off quickly keeping her fighting stance she yelled,

"what?"

"its in my room under my pillow." Danny said panting. the ghost looked at Danny then at his house then back at Danny. With out warning she shot four ecto blasts at him. Danny managed to dodge the first three but was hit with the fourth, reopening his wound.

"Ah man! I just got that fixed to..." Danny grouned pressing a hand to his chest. Looking at the ghost girl Danny yelled,

"look, I don't want to fight you!" the ghost girl smiled malevolently

"No, no you don't." Her smile quickly faded though as she began to attack shooting ecto blasts and swinging her scythe wildly.

"ITS YOUR FAULT IM DEAD! YOU KILLED ME!" She blurted swinging her scythe.

"I did not!" Danny yelled dodging

"A ghost killed me and your all the same to me! I will kill you!" She yelled, Danny winced from the pain in his chest but mostly from the anger and sorrow he heard in the girls voice

_I have to stop this_, He thought. Taking a deep breath Danny turned invisible and dove towards his house hoping that the little girls papers would be able to do something. He flew as fast as he could into his room and grabbed the papers. He was about to fly out when suddenly he was shot in the back. The blast sent him flying face first into a wall. The blood on his chest splattered everything around him. seeing this Danny couldn't help thinking,

_Great now I have to clean that up._

"I said, stop running and fight me!" Yelled a voice behind him. Danny moaned,

"ouch" and slowly turned around his back gave a painful throb as his chest oozed blood.

_If this doesn't work..._he thought looking at the papers in his hand, _I'm going to have to fight her for __real..._

"Your little sister wanted me to give you this." He said holding out the papers.

"how do I know its actually from my sister?" The ghost girl asked suspiciously.

"there's no harm in taking them...its just paper..." He countered. the ghost girl looked at Danny and then the papers in his hands. He could tell that she desperately wanted to read them, to have some kind of contact from her little sister.

"You had better not be lying to me, or I'll make sure your death is a painful one." she hissed suddenly. Danny remained silent his arm outstretched. Finally the ghost girl couldn't take it anymore. She floated quickly towards the papers, never taking her eyes off Danny, snatched the letters out of his hand and flew backwards so fast Danny thought she was going to run into the wall. During all this she hadn't taken her eyes off Danny. They stared at each other for a few more minuets before the ghost girl tore her eyes away from the young Hybrid and looked at the first paper. It was the picture the little girl had drawn. The ghost girl switched the page. Her face broke into an even bigger smile as she read her little sisters letter. Completely ignoring Danny she read the story her little sister had wrote. Once she was finished she looked up at Danny, smiling softly she said,

"heh, I guess I sort of over reacted?" All the anger gone from her voice, though she still sounded extremely sad.

"I didn't want to die. I'm...I'm sorry for hurting you, I know its not right for me to ask this but, would you please watch over her?" The ghost pleaded looking Danny in the eyes. All he could do was nod. The ghost girl smiled gently,

"Thank you, Danny Phantom." She whispered before fading away.

**dpdpdpdpdpdp**

Danny Flew to the little girls house. It was 10am. Last night after the ghost girl had faded away he had Jazz patch him up agin and then they had both cleaned the blood off the wall. Danny had fallen asleep around 6am. Now as he tiredly flew to the little girls house he wondered what he was going to say to her.

_How did you tell a little girl that her psycodic older sisters ghost turned good and disapeared? _He wondered to himself Spotting the little girls house he turned invisible and intangible.

_Maybe shes still sleeping_, he thought phasing threw the ceiling. As soon as he entered the room he saw her. She was staring out the window. Turning tangible Danny cleared his throat. The little girl spun around and looked up at him.

"There you are! I saw you flying over here but then you disappeared and I-I thought you left!" She sniffed running underneath him. she grabbed his foot and started pulling him down. Danny landed on the ground and crouched down so that he was eye level with her. She was wearing a light blue dress and her eyes were red and puffy like she has been crying.

"I gave her your letters." Danny said putting a hand on her head.

"Did she read them?" The little girl asked quietly. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Yup, and she looked really happy and flew away into the sunset just like in your picture." He told her. the little girl smiled and jumped on Danny wrapping her small arms around his chest causing him to wince slightly.

"Thank you, Danny Phantom." She whispered hugging him tightly.

* * *

**Annita: And there you have it! I think this is the first story I have ever finished, It wasn't a very good story or anything but meh, im not a very good author...Right well i would like to dedicate this story to my papa he looked so sad when he saw the dog...**

**Strawberrie: I was sad too...**

**Annita: Yah but you should have seen him, or heard his voice he just sounded so...broken. **

**Strawberrie: i was broken too**

**Annita: Quiet you! This is feel bad for Papa time not feel bad for Berry time. **

**Strawberrie: WELL FINE see if i write you any letters or stories when you die in a ghost attack and become an obsessed psycotic ghost that Danny HATES!**

**Annita:...hissss...**

**Strawberrie: Thats what I thought**

**Both of us: RIGHT WELL tell us what you thought of the story! reviews, like cookies, are always welcome.**


End file.
